HOTSTUFF
by angelic demon
Summary: What if the G-boys called a psysic to get their fortune told? Who knows?Rated PG-13 for language but its still very good! Enjoy!!!! *Part 6 is up!* I Finally finished my first ficcy!!!!
1. Let the fourtune telling begin!

****

1-800-Hot-Stuff!!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story, period! So………don't sue me!

*ahem* Before I begin I would like to say "I am a new writer,…..actually I write a lot……lets say " I am a new 'post-up' fan ficcys fan!" With than in mind I hope you enjoy it!

The Gundam Boys were sitting in their trashy living room covered with potato chip bags, candy wrappers, unfinished sandwiches, and a HUGE cookie with only one chunk missing. The boys had gotten real lazy (but still lookin' good ^_^!!).

They would sit in front of the T.V for hours-n-hours-n-hours-n-hours-n-hours-n-hours( you get the idea)…watching…..well…television or played Platstation. But there was one commercial that would catch their eye each time they saw it:

"Call and speak to our new fortune-telling physics and let THEM read your future! Call them now at: ***1-800-HOT-STUFF*"**

* you can only be 18 to call. . $100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 for each sec of each phone call. And this is only entertainment*

"That's it! I can't take it ANY……-MORE!!" Duo ran to the phone and dialed the number. Herro ran up and busted Duo across the back of his head, knocking Duo out (K.O!). As Duo flew across the room and landed on am open ketchup bottle. Ketchup spewed out every where, hitting Quatre across the face. Soon Quatre started to freaked out, "I've been hit. I'm………I'm………BLEEDING!!!!!!" as he dramatically slapped the back of his forehead and 'fainted'. As Trowa and Wufei stood in silence with there sweat drop expressions.

Back to Herro *ahem*

"Hello you have you have reached the **HOT-STUFF** hot line our physic will be with you shortly."

"Yeah…..whatever.." Heero responded

"Hello how can I help _you_?" The sexy feminine tone spoke.

"Uh……..I……………a…..you……..see…."

"*tee hee* Just tell me your first name and I'll take it from there."

" ………Herro…………"

"Alright _Herro,_ you are the serious and silent type, yes?"

"Yes."

" At times you may be lost in thought?"

" Yes, several times."

"You played a major role in an important part………….a 'mission' ?"

"Yes!! The Operation Meteor!"

"And now your looking for something to get you mind off of some one, yes?"

Herro began to deny, " Uh……..No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!!!!"

"Okay your right."

"Knew it. She has a peace loving soul?"

"Yea. Her names Relena."

"I have advice for you about that young women…….." Heero soon began to lean in more for the awaiting info ….waiting in silence, "……..yea……………"

" STAY AWAY FROM THAT SLUT!!! SHE WANTS YOU ONLY TO BE HER SEX-SLAVE!!!!!!!!!"

No way?!?"

"Yes way!!"

"Thanks that's all I want to know", then Herro hung up the phone walked over towards the couch and began to play Tekken with Wufei. Before the 'Tekken Tournament' Wufei stood up saying "JUSTICE SHALL PREVALE!"

As Herro gave his usual response, "Whatever."

*5 minutes later……………….*

"WHOSE YOUR DADDY?!??!!" Herro screamed in triumph 

"……you're my daddy……"Wufei was very disappointed and not amused.

"DAMN RIGHT BOY!!!!!"

*ahem*………..anyway lets see how………um …Trowa is doing!

"Alright my turn" Trowa walked up to the phone and hit the redial button……


	2. Trowa's Fourtune is read.....

****

1-800-HOT-STUFF

*Sounds like my story is a great hit!! ~_^ Well…..sort of….but hey some peoples like it!! Well here's part 2 Enjoy!! BOOYA!!!

******************************************************\

"Alright, my turn.", Trowa walked up to the phone and hit the redial button. As he listened to the recording. The same female physic came on, " They there sugar! …..Tell me your name?"

"….I have no name…"

"…Uh….okay….So what do they call you?"

"Trowa"

"Okay!! Now we're getting some where!!"

"…Sure whatever…"

" You seem to have a silent and deadly spirit..?"

"…..Um…okay sounds good to me.."

" And you have gravity defying hair, yes?"

"..Yeah. …….*thinking : She is sssssooooooooo fake.*"

"NO I'M NOT A FAKE!!"

Trowa was shocked, "How did-"

"I know? I know all !!"

"Okay so tell me some thing else."

" Heero, the boy who just called me, he made a big difference in your life….He made you laugh for the first time…….in years..?"

"YES!! That day changed my life , I became open more towards my comrades!"

" And a young girl……Catherine Bloom-"

"Yeah she's my adopted sister."

"No, she's your last blooded relative alive."

"…………………………….........."

"….Uh………are you…alright?………"

"……………………………..........."

"HELLO!! Trowa?!?!?…………..forget it." *hangs up*

~So what happened to Trowa?~

Trowa was lying on the floor twitching. Duo and Quatre had a hospital stretcher, threw Trowa on it then tossed him on the dinning table. "Nurse, I need the make-Trowa-feel-better-shot………… and…um………..QUICK!!" As Quatre tried to put on his doctor gloves,…but they back fired and smacked him across his face. Duo began to walk up in a skimpy little nurse uniform, with a ton of blush over his cheeks and had two water balloons for *ahem* you know. Duo held the shot that contained sugar water and shoved into Trowa's right butt-cheek. "WHAT THE!?!??! HELL NO!!" Trowa jumped off the table and saw Duo holding shot, "YOUR GONNA DIE, BOY!!!" As Trowa ran up to Duo and kick him in the 'coco puffs'. "HOLY MONKEY!!", as Duo fell to the floor in pain. " What a wuss," Heero said rolling his eyes. "OH YEAH!! AND YOU'VE GOT SOME BALLS OF STEEL??!?!!!" Trowa was still upset and too kicked Heero in the 'coco puffs'.

*Everybody in the audience : "OOOOOoooooooooKkkkkkkkkkkaaaaayyyyyy?!??"*

(Hope you guys enjoyed this new piece! ~_^!! There's more a comin' so sit tight! And I wonder who's next? *tee hee*


	3. And so the fourtune telling continues

**1-800-HOT- STUFF**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing … so don't sue, please…

(A/N: Sorry its been awhile since I wrote anything so here goes)

Okay…….where did we last left off? ……….uh? …he he OH!! Now I remember! 

*ahem*

Quatre ran and locked himself in his room to avoid Trowa's nut-kickin-rage. He picked up his phone and began to dial…

****

*All audience members :** "1-800-HOT-STUFF**".

Quatre was listening to the same recording, all of a sudden a different recording came on, "Sorry but out physic is busy at the moment, so please hold. Your call is very important." As 'elevator music' began to play.

**~* 5 hours later *~**

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen-"

" Uh ……..Hello ….your physic is speaking ..??"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh! The sorrow! Nobody knows the SORROW!!"

" HELLO!?! C-a-n I H-e-l-p Y-o-u?!?"

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"No prob. You are a very peaceful person but you seem to be off 'balance'?"

" Yeah … I'm having a hard time…"

"With what, sugar?"

" Well … I have a hard time asking women-"

" HE'S GAY, AND HE DOESN'E KNOW IT YET!!!!!!!!"

"NOooooooo!! *ahem* No I'm not."

" Okay, ..sorry about that.."

"I have a hard time asking WOEMN out."

"We have you really asked a women out?"

"No."

"See THAT'S your problem!"

" Oh… well… um… Will you go out with me?"

"Sure baby, meet me at the movies tomorrow."

Quatre hung up the phone and did a stupid ( very embarrassing) victory dance. Soon he fell to the floor in shock, "I don't know which movie theater! I don't even know her name!! NNNOOOoooooo!!!"

*~ Physic place~*

"Ha ha ha! Sucker!" Audience: BOO!! THAT WAS MEAN! 

"HEY!! Would you date a guy who doesn't know his gay?!?" Audience: *Crowd shakes heads*

"Knew it."

~* Back a the situation*~ 

The Gundam Boys busted down Quatre's door, thinking it was a cry for help. They were wearing camouflage and held machine guns, " Never fear we, the G-Strings, are here!"

**Don't ask …………please.**

Author: So how did you people like my third part? Will more to come on: **1-800-HOT-STUFF** Please submit more review please ^_^ !


	4. Three down.....and two to go!

**1-800-HOT-STUFF**

Hey there! Angelic Demon here! So you want more silly stuff? You get more silly stuff!!

You want something stupid? You get something stupid! Power to the reviewers baby!!

With that thought in mind enjoy the show …. Well it's a story really… well….ah! You get the idea!!

*************************************************************************************

So as our story goes on and who do we have left? AH YES!?! Its now Duo vs. Wufei in an all out war to see who can get to the phone on time. Will it be the justice loving , woman hating moron? Or our crowd pleaser and all around cute guy? Or will it be the guy who rides in the desert on a horse with no name? No….wait……that isn't right!! 

Angelic Demon: Dude get out of my ficcy!!

Guy w/horse : Fine!! But what do I do now? I was hired to come and play the part as -

Angelic Demon: Wait a sec?! I didn't hire anyone!!

Guy w/horse : Oh?!…well okay ………….*rides off into the desert on a horse with no name*

Sorry about that now on with the story!!!

Duo was lost at the moment… really he was just hiding in his hidden tree house in their backyard he built for himself with thing were a little out of hand at the household…

Wufei walked up to the phone and hit the redial button…

**Audience: 1-800-HOT-SUFF**

" Hello this is your physic speaking." the same female answered the phone.

" Yeah, well I here to get my fortune told…"

" Really…..fine… Alright tell me your name.."

" Your tell me. Since you're a physic and all."  


" Good point but …but just tell me your name please."

" Nope. You gotta tell me!"

" ………..*holds fog horn up to the phone and..* BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!BBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHh!!!!!!!"*hangs up phone*

" AAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *deep breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****

Unfortunately Wufei lost his hearing for five days.. Now worries no REAL damage was done.

"That stupid woman is going to get a piece of my mind!!" Wufei ran to the phone and quickly dialed the number.

" Hello this is your physic speaking." 

" My…………..name………………is…..WUFEI!!!"

"Aw, you have finally came around young man… You really have a woman's problem don't you."

" Really…how'd you guest?"

" Don't give me that sarcasm boy."

" Yes, yes ma'am!!"

" You believe you're the only one who can bring justice to this world, yes?

" Well Yeah!! Someone has to! Nobody else will take action but me?"

" Are you sure? What about your other comrades? They help in several ways differently. Quatre resorts to talk of peace, Heero and Trowa do research as you and the other boy do the action once the plan has been made. Your not the 'only' one who is doing it by yourself and I'm sure there are others out there trying to help as well ('Projects')!

" Y-you have a point!!"

"Of course I do! ~_^ I am a master at military tactics!!"

" Thanks" *hangs up phone*

**3 days later………………………………...**

Duo was no longer hiding cause everything seemed to calm down….. A...little too much.

"Hey guys," Duo started " doesn't Wufei seem a little TOO …. I don't know….. Un-Wufei-ish??"

Wufei is running place to place cleaning and dusting … he was becoming more of a HELPFUL around the house it was scaring the Gundam gang! Wufei then walked out of the kitchen and said….

" Cookies anyone?"

A/N: Sorry everyone thanks for keeping your cools, I'm running out of ideas. I NEED MORE INSPO!!! Please review that would be great support!! And I don't care if you already reviewed! Thank you my loyal fans! ~_^ *blows kiss* Later on the next episodes of **1-800-HOT-SUFF!!!!!!**


	5. And then there was one......or is there?...

****

1-800-HOT-STUFF

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing so DON'T SUE!!!! *ahem* Thank you. That is all.

***********************************************************************************

Angelic Demon: Last time on…( what was my story called again? ) ……….

Audience:-_-' **1-800-HOT-STUFF**!!!

Angelic Demon: Oh! ….^_^ " Heh heh……that's right.. Anyway, at our last event Wufei took his turn and last but not least it was-! *turns around and looks at co-director* Okay! Who cut me off from the

mike?! I wasn't done with my great introduction?!! 

Co-director: Uh *shrugged shoulders* I don't know….

Angelic Demon: Hn! Fine! The show must go on …And I really had a good intro too!!! ..*sigh* Oh well..

*************************************************************************************

Wufei started to clam down and act his normal self but began to give more respect to people and especially women……..well most women, all of them except…

" Hi you guys," Relena made herself right at home as she slam opened the door, " so like what's up?"

"Hn."

"Dude, why does this sorry excuse for a babe hangs around you Heero?"

" I don't know Duo…I just don't get it either man……….Maybe cause she's got nothing better to do?"

" Dude, I don't know man………..she's making it her hobby now it seems like it…."

"Ahhhh, theirs my little mono man." Relena slowly walking towards Heero, but before she could get any closer….Heero stopped her " Wait! Go to the phone and hit the redial button."

Relena paused for a second "……..okay……….?" She the slowly walked to the phone and hit the redial button not knowing what to expect as our familiar female answered the phone.

" Hello this is your psychic speaking, now if you would please tell me your name"

"Uh…..My name is Relena Pec-"

" Oh you're the slut I told He-chan about…."

" Excuses me?!"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing my dear. You seem to have several tolls in life as it many different identities…"

" Yes I do! There's Relena Dorlin, Relena Peacecraft and Queen Relena …"

" ……..*very uninterested* …….Un-huh…….and what would you like to know about your future?"

"Uh………I was wondering if…………………..you…know…………."

" ..*very irritated* …yeah…………Hun I'm …. a busy woman and was wondering if maybe..........I don't know you'd tell me today?"

"Oh……*blushes* I was wondering If Heero and I have a future together?"

"……*holds back laughter*….."

"Well?!!"

"…*desperately holding back laughter*..Sorry there miss Relena I don't see that in the stars…. Maybe you'll become friends…..if you'd stop stalking the poor man!!

Relena then quickly hung up the phone and looked straight to the ground. Quatre the carefully walked over to Relena, "…y…you okay?" Relena then walked angrily to the door knocking past Quatre. She then turned around and looked straight at Heero saying, " Our future WELL intertwine in the stars!!! And we'll not be JUST FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!" She left the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Heero and Duo gave each other a hi-five…..guessing that Relena's future wasn't what she wanted. As Heero encountered a quick thought, "Guys ……..I think I'm gonna have a bigger dose of Relena's stalking?!?!"

***************************************************************************

Angelic Demon: Owww, thought I was going to tell Duo's future at first didn't ya?

Duo: Well…….Why didn't you?!!!! I think I've waited pacitnetly and long enough?! I facted I bet we had more time to have squeezed me in too?!!

Angelic Demon: True……..but then I found out …..*vein pops out* YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CUT MY MIKE!!!!

Duo:…uh…*worried*…..I a…

Angelic Demon: I'll give you a 5 second ahead start……5

Duo: Don't you think-

Angelic Demon: .4!

Duo: Aw, come on….

Angelic Demon: 3!

Duo: *nervous* Don't you think your tading it a little to far now?!

Angelic Demon: 2!!!!

Duo: *finally realizes she's not joking and runs*

Angelic Demon: *giggles* I never could hurt Duo! He's the life of the party am I right?

~ You can hear a far off distant scream : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SNAKES???????!!!!!!!!!!~

Angelic Demon: ^-^ but that doesn't mean I can't get my reveange, now does it?

(A/N: Hey I need some Insoration desperitly and fast so e-mail me if you have any ideas, please?!)


	6. Last but not least!

****

1-800-HOT-STUFF

A/N: OMG?! How long has it been since I wrote?! Sorry guys I must have got caught up with all the crime fighting and all………..yeah…. On with the story shall we?

*~ Uh… I think this will be may last chapter unless other wise…~*

~************************************************************************************

"Man I'm getting the feeling I'm NOT suppose talk on this stupid phone…….." Duo was complaining on the couch watching his favorite show on T.V Whose Line Is It Anyway (come on who doesn't love that show?!). 

DING DONG!!! The door bell rang , so Trowa went to the door to answer it since Duo was on the floor busting a gut. Opening the door he saw Quatre standing there holding several bags. As Quatre walked in he threw the bags inside their home and he didn't look happy.

"I can't believe it?!?" he said stomping his feet.

"What's up man?" Trowa replied surprised by the fact that Quatre was mad and it was WITHOUT the zero system.

"Geez, can you believe it?! My dad cut my spending money short?!"

"Really to how much?"

"To five billion!!!! How am I suppose to live off that?!?!?!?!"

"……………What did you buy anyway?"

" Cloths. A few new pink shirts, a couple more purple vests, and several pair of tan pans…..T-Trowa?!…..Where'd ya go?!"

Before Quarte even finished Trowa walked off from the lil' Pain in the butt prince's winy lecture. And with a discussed look upon his face he walked to his room. Heero on the other hand was reading a graphic novel called Fushigi Yugi  ( a wonderful novel might I add) and walking down their hall way. All of a sudden he bumped into Wufei as the started an unusual conversation. 

" Sorry about that Wufei…"

"I can't believe you Heero!!!!!"

"Hey, what I do man?!?"

Wufei dramatically slaps his forehead with the back of his hand, "That is my horse!!"

"E-Excuses me?"

" Does thou not knowest that thy be thy own horse!" 

" Hey look man, I didn't know it was like that!!"

" YOU KNEW I LOVED HER!!!"

" Okay………….are we still talkin' about the horse?!?" Dropping the novel with fear Heero runs off to the secret tree club house thingy away from the insanity. 

Meanwhile …

The physic woman waits by the phone bored out of her wits, " What's the hold up? I haven't gotten a call from those guys in weeks! What's the deal?!?" She got up from her seat, walked over to the fridge and opened the door, "…uh…" looking around the basically empty fridge she finds, " LEFT OVER CHINESE!!!! ALRIGHT!!!!" 

( hey left over Chinese food is great, especially cold!!! A very good breakfast food before school!!………Oh?! *ahem* ..let us carry on…)

Back at the GW boys' 'pad' …….(…yeah)…

" You guys what some cookies?" said Wufei in a weird winy voice. But what was really strange was the fact he was wearing a school uniform…..a FEMALE school uniform.

"Guess what I am guys?" he asked

"…..an idiot?" they all replied.  


" Don't be silly!," he said waving his hand like a prissy lil' girl, " I feel like a little school girl!"  


"Is something wrong Wufei? You've been acting very strangely, especially ever since you called that hot line." Duo stated as he got up to walk out side, to go to their little tree house in there back yard.

" 1. Nothings wrong with me. 2.Nothings wrong with me! 3.Nothings wrong with me!!! 4.Nothings wrong with me!!!!!!! And 5. The next person to walk through that door, their bodies gonna hit the FLOOR!!" Wufei answered breathing heavy . For some strange reason fate was not the brightest thing on Trowa.

Trowa walks into the main room with a tray of food, "Hey guys you gotta watch this show it's great!!! Duo told me all about it!!"

Out of nowhere Wufei pounces half way across the room knocking Trowa's food all on the floor.

" For the love of justice!!!" Trowa cried. Quatre was sitting on a couch in the main room reading a magazine. He lifted his head from the paper, " Naw, me and Justin broke up." and Quatre continued to read the magazine. Everyone in that room sweatroped. 

Wufei shrugged his shoulders and then looked back down at Trowa, "JUSTICE?! You know nothing about justice! Oh my gosh?! Look at this mess?! I must hurry before it stains the carpet!!" Wufei ran off to get his cleaning supplies. Trowa got to his feet and brushed off, "………..okay…?"

Over in a secret base……

" Awww man I wanted to have pikachu!!" Heero wined.

" Well I wanted jigglypuff!" Duo complained.

" Okay, okay…. I'll give you….dewgong for your-" Heero was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. "Hello?" he answered then looked over at Duo, "..it's for you.." and handed him the phone.

"Yes?"

"Yeah uh did ya kinda forget about me!?" a female voice responded with an angry tone.

"Who is this again?" Duo had a blank looks upon his face as he gave Heero an 'I don't have a clue shrug'. 

"ARGH?!! Hello?!? 1-800-HOT-STUFF!!! DUH!"

"Oh! Right!! Yeah so what's my future?"

"Ya know…..I kinda don't feel like telling you now…"

"Hey!?!? Do you know how long I've been waiting to talk to you?!"

"Duh! I'm physic, that's my job!"

"……..good point…but still… would ya mind telling my future?"

"…well……"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssseeeeeeeee?!?!?"

"Alright! Alright! Geez…Alright mister Duo Maxwell, lets see what I can do. So you say you're the 'God of Death' , or somthin' like that right? "

"Yeah, and it's a cool title if I don't say so myself."

"..yeah well…..you keep telling yourself that. Anyways it seems that you had a tragic past……… you lost people you've called 'family' even if they weren't related to you by blood. And during that time it seems your really hated the military. I see…….I see a nun…and she's braiding your hair…."

" ..yeah ..her name….was… Sister Helen. She was a very kind woman…," Duo let our a gruff laughter, " ..heh.. Can ya believe I said 'Yeah! This makes it easier to move around. It won't get in my way to steal stuff.', once she finished braiding my hair?! I was a really confused kid back then…"

"But now it seems you have found your way? Or are you still searching? Those are answers I can't even help you with. But is seems that your future is very clear."

" How clear?! Kinda like clear eyes?"

"In it's own little sad was yes, I guess you could say that….You will be extremely happy and rich by doing-"

"Yeah? Yeah?!? Well don't keep me waiting!!"

"…I …who am I talking to again? Who are you!?"

"Huh?! Wait a sec you called me!! 

" I think your confused. Hey?! WHERE AM I?!?

"Oh-my-gosh?! You've go to be kidding me?"

"Is this long distance?! Cause I'm not paying for it!!!" Then a Duo heard a click over the phone indicating that the confused physic hung up.

Meanwhile…

"Ha ha ha! What a sucker!! He fell for it! I am SO gonna get some big bucks from those lil punks! I might be able to pay my bills without cheating," The young physic woman jumped up and down with excitement. Sitting back down she finished her cold Chinese food.

Back at the GW gang's house…

" Man that was totally unfair! I was ripped off!!" Duo was complaining about his phone call as he and Heero started to put up there Pokemon cards.

"Well why don't you just call back?" Heero asked as he took a bite out of a sub sandwich he found on the floor of the tree house.

"Your right!" Duo stood up in that corny ' I'm a hero and I'm gonna save the world' position. He grabbed the phone and started to dial the number.

****

Audience: 1-800-HOT-STUFF!!!!!

" Yes, you've reached the 1-800-HOT-STUFF hotline. Your destiny awaits you…"

" Yeah well……I wanna know my future!!!"

"OH?! …Mr. Maxwell it seems that you will become a traveler. And….hmm this is interesting……"

"What?! What is it?!"

" You will become obsessed with chickens. Then you will become a monk and never become interested in women ever again!"

"……………………………no….no? women?"

"That's right."

"NNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooo!!!"

"Well, that's life dude." And so the phone session ended.

~ 8 years later~

In this far future everyone found some kind of happiness well….almost everyone… Heero is still stalked by Relena, but the real strange part is he's a school teacher, teaching U.S History in a high school. Trowa became a mechanic that worked on gundams and other machines that would have needed to be fixed or created . Catherine and Trowa took blood testes and found out that they were truly related. Quatre be came a movie/T.V star, he played a part in one of those soap operas and yes he did finally ask a woman out even though she shot him down…..hard. Wufei became a midnight D.J on one of the radio stations, his show is called 'Gun Shot' and he would be hired once in a while to play in clubs and other parties. Last but not least Duo, he became a monk and shaved his head………….NAW JUST KIDDING!!!! (AN: ^_^''' come on guys I couldn't do that to Duo!) What really happened to Duo was he became a famous cook at the restaurant called 'Anything Goes' . It turned out to be a great success. 

And as for the physic she became rich off the gundam guys' phone calls, got married and lived happily ever after!

And so my friends ends another epic of out hot heroes, the Gundam Pilots.

**********************************************************************

Angelic Demon: It was really stupid, I know… ..but I think this my be the last chapter.. And our physic well she just a mystery that we may never know about. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. And PLEASE REVIEW??!?!?! I worked on this ficcy of a whole month!!!

But thanks for being patient. Later Dayz!

~End

  



End file.
